Behemoth
The man with an unknown name, nicknamed Behemoth '''during his time in the Black Sun due to his enormous size and being almost unkillable, would have served as one of the most effective and brutal enforcers of Nar Shaddaa's Black Sun. He was also directly responsible and partook in the Naboo Theed Massacre, murdering Kole Harpin's daughter with his knife when he was paid to by his Black Sun employers. He serves as a minor antagonist in the first season of Star Wars: The Hunt, a secondary antagonist in the second season and one of the two main antagonists in the final season, the other being Vilkorgen. Biography Early Life Nothing is known about the childhood of Behemoth aside from the fact that he stated his father beat him consistently throughout his life till he was strong enough to fight back, resulting in him murdering his father. He was born on Nar Shaddaa, and as such fell into a crowd of criminals, namely the Black Sun, and quickly became a feared and renowned member due to his incredible strength and natural skill in killing people, becoming a primary enforcer for Black Sun crime lords. One problem however was that Behemoth was obsessed with murder so much that he accepted hits from other criminals to kill Black Sun members. The Black Sun caught wind of this and decided to send a death-squad to kill him, resulting in Behemoth simply killing everything they threw at him. Due to the amount of men and resources lost from sending men at Behemoth, they crime lords gave up and simply abandoned attacking him. Behemoth now a free man wished to expand his knowledge on techniques of killing more people, and thus joined the Republic who did not recognize his psychopathic tendencies. He picked up many great skills and became amongst one of the most skilled non-clone Republic soldiers, being put into a specialist squad that would go behind Separatist lines on the planet of Geonosis in order to supply intel to the legendary Executive Commander Kayle, as well as assassinate targets that Kayle deemed necessary on the planet. During his service in the Republic, in the year 20 BBY, his taste for wanting to be a criminal again arose once more and he began to become a permanent buyer for the Sunstone Deathstick Empire Over time, the squadrons numbers dwindled dramatically, till it was just Behemoth and two others, in which he would survive with for months on Geonosis. Eventually they were all captured by Separatist forces and imprisoned and tortured, Behemoth being the last survivor after 3 months. He was saved when Kayle's elite forces infiltrated the location in which he was in, and returned Behemoth to Coruscant, Order 66 taking place just hours after this happened. During the chaos, Behemoth fled back to Nar Shaddaa to become a freelance assassin for the underworld with his newly acquired skills and was still frequently hired by the Black Sun who had great need of his skill. Massacre of the Harpin Family Years went on, Behemoth becoming perhaps one of the all time greatest enforcers and assassin on Nar Shaddaa, having become an associate to the Black Sun again but not a full member. After a corrupt group in Imperial Intelligence, orchestrated by Siphon, had failed to eliminate an old member, Kole Harpin, who knew intel that could bring down Siphon and his other corrupt officials, Behemoth was hired by a Black Sun crime boss who was involved in Siphon's dealings to attend a drug deal on Naboo. None of the criminal gangs, including Behemoth, knew of the real reason why the deal was set up and that it was really meant to be a massacre. When the first shots fired, Behemoth was hit with two blasts to the chest and was infuriated. Having lost his blaster, he drew his knife and needed to get up close, using a small girl as a human shield to get to the shooters, this girl was in fact Harpin's daughter. In the process she was shot twice, nearly fatally until Behemoth dropped her, killing the two shooters and then deciding to kill the girl with his knife by slicing her neck open. After this, Behemoth fled the scene to return to his employers on Nar Shaddaa. Abilities '''Master Marksman: '''Behemoth was talented with many ranged weapons, although preferring to be up close and personal he is very learned in all forms of weaponry. Being a very accurate marksman even with one eye, Behemoth is excellent and on par with Kole Harpin's own skill with ranged weaponry. '''Immense Strength: '''Due to his natural size of being 7 feet tall and extremely large muscle mass and weight, Behemoth's strength is almost beyond human potential. He was able to concuss the Head Hunter with single punches to the head, pick shorter people up with one hand with ease, shatter bones and crush heads with his bare hands. '''Demolitions Expert: '''Over the years of being in a specialist Republic non-clone squad, Behemoth became an expert in a wide range of explosives, be it bombs or grenades and having the sufficient knowledge to create his own. '''Immense Endurance: '''Much like Head Hunter, Behemoth is exceptionally resilient and immensely tough to all forms of damage to himself, having a strong will to keep fighting despite extreme injuries. He even survived what seemed like death when the Head Hunter impaled him with two knives and having repeatedly stabbed him in places that a normal human would normally die too, including being stabbed in the neck, chest, stomach, back and near his brain, when his eye was taken. Murders Committed Vessa Harpin - Used as a human shield then slit her throat. 7 Hostages - Killed during his time on Nar Shaddaa hiding from the Head Hunter and Black Sun. Many Unidentified Targets - Assassinated during his time as a Black Sun hitman and enforcer. Character Statistics '''Intelligence: 3 Strength: 6 Speed: 3 Fighting Skills: 5 Force Proficiency: 0 Endurance: 6 Overall Legacy Power: 23